Changes
by ichigo akira
Summary: What if Tsujiai is the witch instead of Nina? What if Ayu is the clumsy one & Nina is the cool one? What if Yuta is the black-magic witch, & is Tsujiai’s rival for the holy stone--and to get his dream girl? [features OOC]
1. A Usual Day

This idea has been running in my head and just couldn't leave me alone! (lol) It's about the UM characters 'switch lives'... You figure who switch with whom! ^^;; Anyways, plz RR!

Gomen ne for my grammar mistakes... I'm not that good in English... T.T

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ultra Maniac

[**Ultra maniac**] [**Changes**] [**Chapter One**] [**A Usual Day**]

Tsujiai Hiroki woke up late that morning.

"Hiroki, get up!" his mom yelled. Tsujiai mumbled some words before he changed his clothes and going downstairs.

"Ohayou Hiroki," greeted a gray cat.

"Ohayou Rio," replied the boy. The cat, who was called 'Rio', smiled.

"Hiroki, eat your breakfast fast! You're gonna be late!" said his mom. Tsujiai nodded.

Five minutes later, he heard the bell rang. _'Must be Kaji,'_ he thought. "Matte yo Kaji!" he yelled as he finished his breakfast. "Bye mom!" he yelled as he ran fast to the door.

"Bye... Have a nice day at school!"

Tsujiai opened the door. He found his best friend, Kaji Tetsushi there. "Ah, Tsujiai, let's get going..."

"Hai..."

They walked silently to the school. Feeling uncomfortable of the silence, Tsujiai broke it, "How's Tateishi?"

Hearing the name 'Tateishi' from Tsujiai's mouth made Kaji blushed madly. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you've liked her since seventh grade, right? But you haven't told her until now! Why don't you just go and tell her?"

"B-but..." Kaji said, still blushing. "I-I-I'm afraid... If she doesn't like me... I... I... I can't imagine it... So... Well... Eh... I think it's best to be friends like now. And I--"

Tsujiai cut Kaji's words, "But you'll never know how she feels towards you if you don't tell her, right? I mean, what if she likes you now, but because you seem not to like her, then she decides to go out with some other boy... What will you do about it?"

Kaji didn't reply for a moment. "Well, I..." he talked. "I... I've never thought of that..."

"See? It mustn't be _that_ hard. Just tell her 'Tateishi, I like you' then it'll be done!"

"But, Tsujiai..." Kaji looked down. "It's not as easy as you think it would..."

Tsujiai shook his head. "I can never understand you..."

They fell silent again. Suddenly a question popped out of Tsujiai's mind, "Why do you like her anyway?"

"Huh?" Kaji asked.

"Why do you like her?"

Kaji blushed a little. "Well... I... I don't know. I have this kind of feeling that makes me happy every time I'm around her..."

"I mean, she is so clumsy and all..." Tsujiai added.

"I know! That's what I like about her. She never hides her feelings, she just expresses them... Although I must admit that she IS clumsy..." 

"Like everyone always says, love is blind..." Tsujiai mumbled.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

Tateishi Ayu took a seat beside her best friend, Sakura Nina. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ayu!"

"Ohayou, Nina-chan," she replied, acting cool like usual. 

"Have you done the homework yet?" Ayu asked. Nina nodded.

"English is not that hard. Anyways... Ayu, you haven't told me who you like yet! You promised me yesterday!"

Ayu blushed. "Well... Um... About that, I..."

"So?"

Ayu's face looked even redder. "I--I--"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tateishi, Sakura," a familiar voice greeted.

"Ohayou!" Nina and Ayu replied in unison.

"Um, actually, Tateishi..." Kaji said nervously. Tsujiai was behind him and smiled, saying that he should go for it. He sighed. "I-I wanna talk to you about... Something..."

Ayu's heart skipped a beat.

"Err---Well, I... Eh..."

Ayu's face was as red as the boy in front of her. Nina looked at them, feeling suspicious.

"Ah! About the camp we'll have next week... You'll go, right?" [A/N: Remember the trip the baseball and tennis club went to? Well, they're going there again for the second time. Anyways, in this story, Nina joined the tennis club]

Her face looked like she was disappointed. "Yeah, Nina and I will. Are you and Tsujiai coming?" 

"Of course. Uh... See you later then..." Kaji said and sat on his chair.

"Why didn't you tell her?!" Tsujiai whispered loudly.

"Sssh! I... I couldn't do it... She was..." Kaji stopped. "She has something that makes me can't even think of anything..."

"I see..." Tsujiai said.

-Nina and Ayu-

"It's Kaji, isn't it?"

Ayu's face flushed. "W-what do you mean?"

"You can't lie to me! I saw your bright red face earlier! I _must_ be Kaji-kun! You like him, right??"

Ayu looked down. After a moment, she nodded, then said, "...Don't tell anyone please..."

"I won't. You can trust me, Ayu..."

_'I finally figured it out! I couldn't understand why she hid it from me...'_ Nina thought as her eyes traveling the classroom. Suddenly, they meet Tsujiai's. She blushed and so did the boy. But then he just smiled to her and looked away.

_'Tsujiai-kun...'_ Nina thought, still looking at him.

"Hey, what ARE you looking at?" Ayu teased.

"A-Ayu!! I... I wasn't..."

"You can't lie to me," Ayu repeated what Nina had said.

"B-but..."

"You've liked him since the time he was transferred here, right?"

"Y-yes... But..."

The bell rang and Matsuda-sensei went into the classroom. Nina sighed in relief while Ayu looked a little disappointed of the bell.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

"Should I make something for you then?" Tsujiai asked Kaji as they walked out of the classroom.

"Eh? Make what?"

"Like something that'll help you figure out how Tateishi feels..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just try it, okay?"

"All right then, let's do it."

They walked to the back of their school. Tsujiai took something from his bag that looked like a mini-laptop.

After he typed his username and password, his clothes changed from his school uniform to his uniform that he usually wore in Magical Kingdom. It was a red Chinese-style shirt, long pants, black shoes, and red hat [A/N: just like Nina's].

"Hai. How can I help you?" asked the computer.

"Do you know something to find out about someone's feeling?" Tsujiai replied.

"Hai. I got it," said the computer.

"Good then."

Tsujiai placed some things in the 'treasure box'. After he connected it to his computer, a camera popped out of the box.

"What's this?" Kaji asked.

"It's a camera... If you take a picture of someone, the person she or he loves will be on the picture!"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Yeah, isn't it? Anyways--"

Before Tsujiai said another word, Kaji took a picture of him.

"Ah!!!!!" he said in surprise.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

That's about it... Hate it? Like it? Plz tell me!


	2. Yuta and Maya

Hello! It's me again! Arigatou for all the reviewers! ^^ I decided to change the plot a bit... In this chap, Yuta and Maya make an appearance. Plz RR! ^^

Gomen ne for my grammar mistakes... I'm not that good in English... T.T

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could own Ultra Maniac... But I don't! T.T

[**Ultra maniac**] [**Changes**] [**Chapter Two**] [**Yuta**** and Maya**]

"Kaji, please, give that to me!!" Tsujiai pleaded.

"Let me see... Who's the lucky girl in this picture??" Kaji asked playfully.

"Kaji!" luckily, Tsujiai could take the picture before Kaji saw it. Then he ran away.

"Tsujiai! Wait! I--" Kaji yelled, but the dark-haired boy didn't listen anyway. He was too embarrassed--he didn't know why. Kaji didn't even know the girl. She was a childhood friend of his in Magic Kingdom. The best witch he had ever met in his entire life. She was beautiful, outstandingly smart, and very down to earth. He had always liked her, and he always wanted to tell her how he felt. Of course he would do it for sure, if only... _'If only that boy didn't disturb me! I could've said it to her! And probably we'd be a couple by now!'_ he thought, felt angry as a picture of a boy was drawn in his mind. _'I hate him! He's probably still in Magic Kingdom now--with her! Just because my grades were one point lower than his, I had to go to the human world!'_ he cried in his mind. Still running towards his house, he didn't know that there were two pairs of eyes watching him...

At the other side, Kaji somewhat felt guilty of what he had done._ 'I didn't expect to see someone on the picture... He doesn't seem to have a crush on anyone...'_ Kaji thought. _'I have to apologize... But...'_ he sighed. _'I'm curious... Who could the girl be...?'_

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

Tsujiai opened the door and found no one was there. _'Weird... Rio's probably is walking around, but where's Mom?'_ he thought. But he didn't really care anyway. He went upstairs, to his room.

He threw himself to the bed. After a moment for doing nothing, he then realized that he was still holding the picture of--the girl he liked. He looked at it. Seeing the girl on the picture made him blushed slightly. _'Why me?__ Kami-sama, why did it have to be me, to be the one thrown into the human world? Not him or someone else? What AM I doing here, anyway? Some holy stone wouldn't make my grades up!' _

"Hiroki!!" a voice called Tsujiai's first name.

"Mom? Where were you?" he asked as he walked out of his room.

"I went shopping! Anyways, you have two guests! Come down!"

_'Guests?__ Who could they be...?'_ "Yea, I'm coming!"

"Hiroki-chan! Long time no see, eh?"

At first, he was surprised when he saw who it was. A hint of a blush was shown in his cheek. Not wanting to show her how happy he was to see her, he tried to greet the girl calmly "Maya-chan! I missed you so much! How have you been? And why are you here?"

"You haven't changed, Hiroki-chan!" she said, smiling. "Well, anyways, I've been fine... And I'm here just to accompany him," she answered.

"Him?" Tsujiai asked, felt confused. Then he looked behind Maya. There was a boy standing there with his black uniform. _'I should've known...' _"Yuta!"

"Hey," was all Yuta's reply.

Tsujiai had never liked Yuta, and so did the white-haired boy. They'd been rival since the first time they met. Well, it wasn't like they hated each other, it was just that something that Tsujiai wanted was always the same with the one Yuta wanted. For example--Maya.

"What do _you_ want to do this time? Didn't I beat you on the test last year?" Tsujiai asked coldly.

"Yes, but then _I _got better grades than you, didn't I?" said Yuta back.

"Mine were just _one _point lower than yours!"

"But that proves I was better than you!"

"Yes, you _were_, but now I _am_ better!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah!"

"Stop it you two!" Maya yelled.

There was a pause before both of Tsujiai and Yuta said, "Gomen."

Maya sighed. "You two haven't changed a bit since the last time you saw each other! If you two still acting like this, how can you two live together?"

"Live together? What do you mean?" Tsujiai asked. _'Uh oh... I have a really bad feeling about this...'_

Maya replied, "Didn't you know? Yuta-chan's grades were decreasing after you went here--to the human world. Now he, too, has to stay here. And because some reasons, Yuta-chan will be staying in your house!"

Now the room was silent. Extremely silent.

After a moment, Tsujiai finally yelled, "NANI?!??"

"You are so slow," Yuta said.

"Shut up! So... You mean... Me... and... him... will...?"

"Yup, staying together. But it's not a problem, I think, since Hiroki-chan's mom and Rio is--"

Maya's words were cut off by Yuta's shout, "I didn't want to stay here anyway!"

"Yeah?? Then why's you here??" Tsujiai yelled back.

"Because I don't have any place else to go!"

"You two! Stop it!" Maya exclaimed.

"Gomen," said the two boys in unison. Maya sighed.

"I should've known... You two will never be friends..." Maya mumbled. "OK! I've decided! I, too, will be staying with you!"

"REALLY?!?" Tsujiai and Yuta cried in relief. The hugged each other. "Maya-chan's staying! Maya-chan's staying! Maya-chan's staying! I can't believe it!"

They suddenly realized what they were doing. They blushed as Maya giggled when she looked at them. "Aahh... I really missed a situation like this... Since Hiroki-chan went here, I felt lonely..."

Tsujiai's heart skipped a beat. Did that mean...

"But it was the past! Now the three of us meet again, and we should celebrate it!" Maya clapped her hand once and suddenly everything was set.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do this!" Tsujiai said, amazed.

Maya smiled. "I just learned it three days ago! I actually was kind of worried I couldn't do it... But I did, right!"

"Yes! What _can't_ you do, anyway? After all, you're Orihara Maya--the best witch in the Magic Kingdom!" Yuta placed his hand on Maya's shoulder. "Now, let's eat!"

And they spent the rest of the evening partying.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

Finally, Tsujiai agreed to share room Yuta after some fight with him. If Maya didn't stop them, it would be an all-night fight. _'Maya...' _he thought dreamingly. She had always been in her mind since the first time he met her. _'What a kid I was at that time...'_

-**Flashback**-

It was the first day of school in Magic Kingdom. Tsujiai--who didn't have any friends at that time--was busy looking for his class.

Accidentally, a girl bumped to him. Tsujiai fell down.

"Oh--I'm sorry!" the girl said. Tsujiai couldn't say a thing. "Euhh... Are you okay??" the girl asked him worriedly. He still didn't answer. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him again.

Tsujiai, felt like he was unable to speak, tried to answer. "...Yes..." finally a word can came out of his mouth.

"Phew! I thought you'd lost your mind or something!" she said. "Anyways, I'm Orihara Maya. I'll be a first grade student today! You are...?"

"Tsujiai Hiroki," he replied.

"Okay, Hiroki! From now on, we're friends!"

"...Excuse me..." Tsujiai said. "Hiroki... Is my first name..."

"I know! Is it wrong to call you that? Then..." she thought for a moment. "Then you can call me 'Maya-chan', and I'll call you 'Hiroki-chan'! How's it?"

Tsujiai was silent. After a moment, he finally answered, "Okay, if you say so..."

"Good! Anyways, what grade are you in?"

"I'm starting first grade."

"Then we'll be classmate! Let's go to our class!" Maya told Tsujiai. He nodded, then followed the girl to their class.

After they sat down, the teacher--Natsuki-sensei--counted the number of the students. "...15...16..17. Huh? That's weird. There's suppose to be 18 students in this class..." suddenly, a white-haired boy opened the class's door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he said.

"Name, please?" asked Natsuki-sensei.

"Yuta--Kirishima Yuta," the boy answered. "I'm so sorry... I woke up late this morning..."

"Okay, but please do not come to school late again," Natsuki-sensei said. Then she pointed to the desk beside Maya. "You can sit... Right there, beside that girl..."

"Orihara Maya," added Maya.

"Yes, Orihara, I'm sorry, I have such a bad memory," she said. "Okay, now you can introduce yourself in front of the class... Start with the girl in the corner."

While the other students introduced themselves, Maya was greeting the boy, Yuta.

"Hi Kirishima!"

"Hello," replied Yuta with a smile. A smile Tsujiai had never had on his lips. _'I wonder how it feels... To smile like that...'_ was Tsujiai's thought.

"I'm Orihara Maya. Um... Can I call you 'Yuta'?"

"Well... I don't mind. But can I call you 'Maya', too?"

"Sure!"

Tsujiai thought, _'Maya's such a nice and friendly girl... Of course she could get along with the others easily! And me--I mean, what can I do? Such a stupid boy, not good in magic and stuff like that... And I... I can't even smile to anyone! How can I get friends?'_

"Hey, Yuta, this is Hiroki-chan, he's my friend!" Maya told Yuta cheerfully. _'Friend...?' _Tsujiai asked without a sound. _'Right.__ She told me before. We're friends. Hey, I actually have friend!'_

"Hiroki..." Yuta mumbled. "Hi..." Tsujiai didn't know why, but Yuta didn't seem to like him.

After Tsujiai and Maya, it was Yuta's turn to introduce himself in front of the class.

"I'm Kirishima Yuta, 10 years old [A/N: In this fic, the people in the Magical Kingdom start first grade at 10 years old...] and love black magic!"

Hearing the last two words made all people in the class made gasps.

"Black... magic?" Natsuki-sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I think it's fun to make poisons and stuff like that!"

"But Kirishima *cough* you're a first-grader and you've already learned about black magic?"

"Of course!"

"O...kay... Just... Sit down, okay, Yuta? And promise not to do black magic in school?"

"Well--Why?"

"Because it's dangerous... Just sit down, and let's get started..."

As Yuta walked to his seat, all the students--except Maya and Tsujiai--whispered each other, something like "I thought he was cute, but now he's scaring me!" or "I don't wanna get near him!" or "Black magic? He's creepy...!" Yuta sat down with an embarrassed and sad face.

"Yuta... What's wrong?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I... Didn't know... People... hate black magic..." he sobbed. "I... shouldn't have... said that... Now... Nobody.... will ever want me... to be their friend..." his sob was becoming a cry by that time.

"Ssshh... Yuta! Don't worry! You still have me and Hiroki-chan as your friend!"

And it was the beginning of everything...

-**End of Flashback**-

"I can't believe it... How cute I was at that time..." Tsujiai mumbled.

"Cute? You? Nah... It's impossible!" said Yuta.

Tsujiai rolled his eyes. _'Oh boy... If it isn't because Maya-chan isin this house, I'd really like to do something to him...' _Tsujiai thought.

"Maybe I _am_ not, but at least I _used _to be..."

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood to fight with you!" Yuta replied.

"Hey!! _I_ wasn't the one started it. _You_ were!"

"Hey! Can you keep it quiet there? I'm trying to sleep!" they both heard Maya's voice from the next room.

"Gomen, Maya-chan!" Yuta and Tsujiai apologized.

_'Damn him! He's always been trying to make me look bad in front of Maya! How I hate him... If only that didn't happen..'_

-**Flashback**-

It was the sixth day of school, and there was already a test ready for them to do.

"Test on the sixth day of school? Man... This is so totally not cool," Luna--who was accepted to be 'the coolest girl in first grade' by her friends--whined.

"Okay now, class, don't whine please... This is just so I know which student has listened to my lessons on the past week... Now take out your pencil... And no magic, please," Natsuki-sensei said.

After the test, which Tsujiai thought was kind of hard, Natsuki-sensei corrected it with her magic, and in three seconds it was all ready to give back to students.

"Pretty good grades for some people.... For the others, you have to study more! Here I give you back your tests..." Natsuki-sensei then gave the tests back.

Tsujiai was surprised when he saw it. 'An A! Wow! I can't believe this!!' his heart cried in joy.

"Yo Maya, what did you get?" Yuta asked.

"B... What did you get?"

"Nice! I got an A minus!"

"Eeeehh?? Really?? I bet that's the highest grade in this class!" Maya exclaimed.

"Do you really think so?" Yuta asked back. He didn't know why, but Tsujiai felt he was becoming to hate Yuta even more when he was around Maya.

"Ma... Maya-chan..." Tsujiai called.

"What is it? Oh! I got a B. What did you get?"

"I got... an A..."

"An A?!? Better than Yuta's?"

Yuta was shocked. He then looked away. "It's just an A... Not a big deal..."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Anyway, Maya-chan, let's go to lunch."

"Maya's coming with _me_!" Yuta said.

"No way. I asked her first..." Tsujiai replied.

"I know you got an A, but that doesn't mean you can take her away from me!"

"Hey, she's not yours, you know... "

"Well! Okay if you say so!! Whoever gets the higher score on the next test will be having lunch with Maya!!"

"Okay!! And I am SO gonna win!"

"We'll see!"

"FINE!!"

"FINE!!"

And with that, both of them went away, leaving Maya and her classmates wondering what had just happened.

"A-ano... What just happened? Orihara-san?" asked Megumi--one of their classmates.

"I... have no idea..." Maya replied, confused.

"Aahh... They probably just have a crush on you or somethin. Hey, let's get to lunch, girlfriends!" Luna walked out of the classroom.

-**End of Flashback**-

Tsujiai chuckled. Yes, it was their first fight ever. He missed those days they'd spent together. He really did. _'Thak you, Kami-sama, for Maya... Good night...'_ he thought as he yawned and went to sleep.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

How's it? I do hope u like it! :)

**aya-yahiko**: arigatou! I luv ur fics, too! ^^;;

**HanaTenshiHimeko**and** angelstar 42**: thanks!!! :)

**KaWaIi**** ClAmP**: Well, I planned this to be at least 10 chapter fic...


	3. New Students

Waaaahhh... 13 reviews!! I do love u guys!!! ^^;;

Gomen ne for my grammar mistakes... I'm not that good in English...

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: WHAT?!?? Ultra Maniac is NOT mine?!??

[**Ultra maniac**] [**Changes**] [**Chapter Three**] [**New Students**]

"Nina-chan, I heard we're going to have two new students in our class today!" Ayu said when she saw her best friend entering the classroom.

"Really?? Two new students?? Are they boys or a girls?" Nina asked.

"The one is a boy, and the other is a girl. I think the boy's name is... Errr... Yuki or something like that..." Ayu tried to remember the name.

"Yuta, Kirishima Yuta, and the girl is Orihara Maya" a voice behind them helped.

Ayu turned around to see who it was. "Ah, Tsujiai-kun, ohayou! Oh yeah, the boy's name was Yuta! Anyway, how do you know their name?"

"They're kind of... My childhood friend... Or you can call the boy my rival..." Tsujiai replied with a sigh.

"Rival? What kind of rival? Love rival you mean...??" Ayu teased.

"N-n-no...!! Not like that!!!" Tsujiai blushed. "I-I-I mean... well... Umm... Ah! Ohayou, Kaji!" Tsujiai greeted Kaji, tried to change the topic.

Kaji, who was still feeling guilty because of yesterday's 'accident', replied. "Umm... Ohayou, Tsujiai, Tateishi, Sakura... Have you heard about the new boy and girl we'll have in our class??"

"Yes, we just talked about it," Ayu replied. "The boy is Tsujiai-kun's _love_ rival."

"NANI?!?" Kaji said in surprise. "Is that true?? So... You guys fight over a girl or something??"

"N-no!! It's not true!! We're not..."

"Ohayou, class..." Matsuda-sensei entered the classroom and The four of them had to go back to their seats. 

_'Phew, thanks, sensei...'_ Tsujiai thought thankfully.

"We have two new students today, a boy and a girl. Kirishima, Orihara, come on in," he said, telling Maya and Yuta to come in.

"WAAAHHH...!!" the students in the class cried in surprise. And soon the class was full of whispers like "He's so my type!!" and "She's pretty and looks so cool!!"

"Ooohh... That's your _love_ rival, Tsujiai-kun? And I bet that Maya girl is the girl you guys fight over..." Ayu teased, then smiled as she saw a hint of a blush on Tsujiai's cheek.

"N-no...! That's... That's not true...!" but he was cut as Maya blinked an eye at him. His face became even redder. Ayu and Kaji grinned, but Nina didn't. She somehow felt like she hated the girl, she didn't know why. _'It's like... I'm jealous of her...'_ then her thoughts stopped. _'Me? Jealous? Nah...'_

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

"-chan... Nina-chan... Nina-chan...!"

"Huh... What??" the brown haired girl asked when she heard someone was calling her name.

"Nina-chan! What happened?? You look so... pale..." Ayu said in worry.

"No... I'm okay, Ayu, really..." she replied. "I'm just a little... tired, that's all..."

"Are you sure?" Ayu asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay... But if you're not feeling well just tell me okay?" Ayu told Nina. She nodded.

_'Something is definitely wrong. I can tell... She doesn't usually act like this. Nina... What's happened? Is it because Orihara...?' _the long-haired girl thought.

"Hey Tateishi! Come here! Maya and Yuta wanna meet you!" Tsujiai called.

"Huh--? What? Me?? Oh, okay..." she replied as she walked towards him.

"Hello! You're Tateishi Ayu?" the girl--Maya--asked with a smile.

_'Wow, she sure is pretty...'_ "Yeah, I'm Tateishi Ayu! Nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Maya replied. "Oh, and this is Kirishima Yuta. Hey Yuta! Say hi!"

"Um... Hi..." Yuta mumbled, then turned away.

"Tateishi... I'm sorry, he always acts like this in school. But when he's not in school... Trust me, he won't act like this," Maya whispered. Ayu nodded understandingly. "And... Oh yeah! Where's that girl--Um... Sakura Nina? Hiroki-chan has told me about her so many times! He always says that he really admires her!"

Hearing that made Tsujiai blushed. "No...!! I..." Tsujiai's words were cut by Ayu.

"Nina...??" Ayu said. '_He said that? Wow, that should mean he has some feelings for Nina!'_ Ayu smiled, then called her best friend, "Nina-chan! Someone wants to meet you!"

"Huh?" Nina mumbled.

"Come here!"

"Uh... Okay..." she stood up and walked. "Um... hi, Orihara," she greeted.

"Hello! Wow, you're as cute as I imagined! No wonder Hiroki-chan loves talking about you all the time!!" Maya said, then peered at Tsujiai with a teasing smile.

Nina looked at Maya surprisingly. "He does??"

"N-no!! T-that... That's not true... She's just... Uhh!! Maya!! Why do you always love teasing me like this??" Tsujiai said, tried to hide his blush.

"Oh Hiroki-chan, don't _lie_..."

"So do you like her or something?" Yuta suddenly appeared.

Tsujiai's face became even redder. "N-no!!"

But Yuta didn't listen anyway. "That's good, coz then there'll be no one to disturb me with _her_!"

"Hey you!! That is NOT true!! I still love M--I mean, I still love her!!" Tsujiai replied angrily.

_'He still loves 'her'?? Who is 'her'?!?'_  the three girls thought at the same time.

_'Hiroki-chan likes someone else? I wonder who could it be..?? Could it be someone in the Magical Kingdom?'_ Maya asked herself.

_'Poor Nina...! Tsujiai-kun loves someone else...'_ Ayu thought as she looked at her best friend.

_'Like I thought before... Tsujiai-kun has someone in her heart! And I bet it's Orihara... She's so pretty... Well, you can't love him, Sakura Nina... He loves someone else...'_ Nina looked at Tsujiai--who was still fighting with Yuta--sadly.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

"Nina-chan?" Ayu called.

"Yes?"

"The last bell has rang... Are you going home or not?" Ayu asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry," she replied then stood up.

Ayu, who was somewhat worried of Nina, asked, "Nina-chan, what's wrong?"

"No... I'm just tired..."

"Don't give me that answer," Ayu cut angrily. "I know you're lying to me, Sakura Nina!" Then her voice suddenly became soft. "Now tell me, is it about Tsujiai-kun?"

Nina stared at her friend, then nodded.

"Just like I thought," Ayu mumbled.

"Ayu, I... I... I... I _love_ him!" Nina finally said with a sob.

Ayu gasped. "You _love_ him? I thought you just like him. Nina-chan..."

Her sobs were becoming cries at that time. "I... I don't know why I feel this way... At first I didn't really realize it until..." she stopped for a moment. "Until... When that girl... Maya came... And when I saw how Tsujiai looks at her...  And when he said that he loves someone else... Oh Ayu, I don't know!! I felt... Angry, jealous, disappointed... All at the same time..."

"Nina-chan..." Ayu said.

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cry like this..."

"It's okay, Nina-chan, it's okay..." Ayu told Nina, calming her. "If I were you, I would cry, too..."

Then Nina smiled. "Arigatou, Ayu..."

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

The bell at Tsujiai's house rang.

"Wait here," Tsujiai told two of his friends. They were doing their homework.

"Yo, Tsujiai," Kaji appeared in front of the door.

"Oh, hey Kaji," Tsujiai replied.

"So... Can we talk for a moment...? I kinda have to tell you something..." Kaji whispered.

"Sure. Wait a sec," Tsujiai said, then yelled. "Hey guys!! I'm going for a walk with Kaji!"

"Okay!" was Yuta and Maya's reply.

"Wait... Kirishima and Orihara are staying at your house??" Kaji asked.

"Yup. Their parents are still in the magical Kingdom," Tsujiai answered. "Let's get going."

"Magical Kingdom? Does that mean... They're witches, too??"

"Uh-huh," the black-haired boy replied. "I mean, they're my _childhood_ friend."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Then they fell silent.

"So... What did you wanna talk about?" Tsujiai broke the silence.

"Oh yeah... Listen, Tsujiai..." Kaji finally talked. "About yesterday... I'm sorry..."

"Yesterday?" Tsujiai asked, confused.

"Yeah, the picture I took...?"

"Oh. Right. Well, no need to apologize, Kaji, I didn't get mad at you. Sorry I ran away... Umm... Well I... I felt a little embarrassed..."

Kaji looked at Tsujiai's face. "You mean it?"

"Hey, of course I do," Tsujiai replied.

"Thanks than..."

There was a long pause. Kaji and Tsujiai were both thinking.

When finally they were back at Tsujiai's house, he said bye.

"Umm... Yeah, see you tomorrow, Tsujiai," Kaji said.

**~".*.".*.".*."~**

Phew! Finally! Chapter 3 is finished! I'm sorry, I know it's kinda boring and all... But tell me what you think! Anyway... Do you think I should make Tsujiai x Maya or Yuta x Maya...??

**Cattleya**** Glory**: Thank you!! ^^;; Well... I really love the word 'switch'... LOL :)

**aya-yahiko**: Rio x Ayu?? Interesting... I'll try to make one... heheheh...

**darkphoenixlord**: Yeah... They're like eternal rivals!! ^^;;

**Silent Whisper of Lady Zack**: I know, I'm not very good in writing (especially in English)... Arigatou 4 ur critics!

Also thanks to **Dazze**, **padfootprongs04**, **colt45k**, **angelstar**** 42**, and **ManIac**** WitchIes**!! :)


	4. To the Beach!

HOA!! I'm sorry!! I know I haven't updated for about a month, and I'm really really sorry. I just didn't have any idea about this fanfic and... One month passed! T-T I'm so sorry! I'll try to update regurarly later on...

Gomen ne for my grammar mistakes... I'm not that good in English...

"something" = person talking

_'something'_ = person thinking

**Disclaimer**: Ultra Maniac is not mine... If it was, I'd have the magic computer and rule the world with it!! evil laughs

[**Ultra maniac**] [**Changes**] [**Chapter Four**] [**To the Beach!**]

"Hiroki-chan! Wake up!"

"Wha--?" Tsujiai opened his eyes slowly. "Maya-chan...? Why did you wake me up...? I'm so sleeeeepppyy...." he said lazily. "Besides, today's Sunday!"

"I know! That's why we decided to go to the beach!"

"'We'...?" Tsujiai asked.

"Yes, Yuta-chan, Tateishi, Kaji, Sakura, and I. Are you going or not? Eh?? Hiroki-chan???" but Tsujiai wasn't there anymore.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier???" Tsujiai was all freaked out and messing up his wardrobe, trying to get a nice clothes.

"Hiroki-chan, there's no need to be such in a hurry… We can all wait for you," Maya tried to calm one of her best friends.

"But I won't," suddenly, Yutab appeared from nowhere. "Let's go, Maya."

"But Hiroki-chan…"

"Heh! A lazy boy like him?? You're wasting your time waiting for him!"

"Okay, maybe I overslept today, but I don't always get up late, right??" Tsujiai said as he brushed his very messy hair. "I'm ready!"

"Whatever," Yuta muttered. "C'mon, Maya."

"Ah, okay, let's go, Hiroki-chan!"

"Hai!"

**".."..".."**

"WAAAHHH!!" Ayu, Maya, Yuta, Kaji, and Tsujiai cried in surprise when they saw the beach.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen an empty beach like this!! There's no one here but us!!" Ayu said.

"Yes! And it's so beautiful!" Maya flattered.

"Waah, Sakura, does your dad really own this place?" Kaji asked in amazement.

"Well… Yes," Nina answered and blushed at her friends' compliment. "But I rarely come here."

"How _could_ you? If I were you, I'd come to this beach every weekends! Right, Maya-chan?" Tsujiai said.

"Right!" Maya replied.

"Hey, why do you guys keep staring at the beach?? Let's change!" Ayu said, and her friends nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later, the boys were all ready, but Nina, Ayu, and Maya hadn't come out of the bathroom yet.

"What are they doing?! They've spent like 20 minutes in the bathroom! What's taking them so long?! Aren't they done yet??" Just as soon as Yuta finished his 'sentence', there was a girl's voice half shouted.

"No! Nina-chan! Maya-chan! I can't go out like this!" she exclaimed. It was definitely Ayu.

"Sssh! That's okay! Why did you come to this beach if you don't show this to him?" Nina's voice.

"That's true! Calm, Ayu-chan! You can do it!" and that was Maya. The three boys turned back to those voices at the same time.

They knew it.

"Ta... Tateishi..." whispered Kaji as he saw the brown haired girl in bikin. She was... _'Hot...'_ Kaji thought. _'Kami-sama... She's so beautiful...'_

"I... I wanna change," Ayu said, blushing when she realized that Kaji was looking at her.

"N-no... You look great in that!" Kaji blurted out. _'Oh damn.'_

"Y-you think so...?" Ayu asked, not believing in what she just heard. She was blushing hard, and shw knew everyone could tell why she was.

"Y-yeah, of course. You look good in anything." _'Did I just say what I think I said?!???'_ Kaji thought, felt surprised of what he just said to Ayu.

"You... You really think so...? Kaji-kun?"

Kaji nodded. Oh, how embarrassed he was at that time.

"Then... Okay. Let's go!" Ayu exclaimed. There was a smile on her face.

'_I didn't know he'd react like that! Nice move, Ayu-chan!'_ thought Maya and Nina at the same time.

Meanwhile, Tsujiai was looking at the girl in front of him. Nina. With her swimsuit and all, she looked perfect for him. Her smile her hair, her face, her...

"Ne, Tsujiai-kun, why are you looking at Nina-chan like that?" Ayu's voice startled Tsujiai.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I-I-I..." he replied nervously.

"Oh, I see... You have another 'girl' since you moved here. Nice one, 'Roki. Now Maya-chan's mine, okay?" Yuta whispered in Tsujiai's ear.

"N-NO! I told you I still love her, and N—I mean, the other girl doesn't even relate with this! So back off! She's mine!" Tsujiai exclaimed.

"And like I would?" Yuta replied with a smile. A smile that Tsujiai had hated from the day they met.

"Yes, you WOULD! I'm telling you!" he said.

"Make me, 'Roki-_chan_."

"I would! And stop calling me that! It's annoying!"

"'Roki-chan and his girlfriend sitting in the tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" san Yuta as he ran out from Nina's cottage.

"Stop Yuta-_kuso_-chan!" [A/N: Kuso = Damn or sumthing like that...]

Yuta stopped and turned back. "How dare you! You say that again and I'll..."

"Yuta-_kuso_-chan! Yuta-_kuso_-chan!" Tsujiai shouted ran from the cottage.

"Come back here you coward!!" Yuta ran after him.

Ayu, Nina, Maya, and Kaji sweat ropped when they saw the scene that was happening in front of them.

"They're so immature..." Kaji shook his head.

"Yeah. They'll never grow up. They've always been like that since first grade..." Maya added.

"They have? You mean, like, fight everyday?" Nina asked curiously.

"Exactly. I've always been the one who say 'Grow up, guys! You're not small kids anymore! Stop fighting and forgive each other!' They usually apologize but then they fight again. I'm so annoyed," Maya explained. "...But in the other hand, I feel my world is full of happiness when I'm with them. It's so fun doing things together. That's why when Hiroki-chan went here, I felt lonely..."

"I see..." Ayu nodded. "Anyways, speaking about fun, aren't we supposed to be having fun right now?"

"Oh yeah, you're right. C'mon!" Maya pulled Nina's hand. "Let's play volley!"

"Yeah!" Kaji said, then followed Maya and Nina.

"Hiroki-chan! Yuta-chan! Do yu wanna play volleyball with us??" Maya called.

"Hhh... As soon... hhh... As I get him apologize to me...!" Tsujiai answered.

"Me? In your dreams, 'Roki-chan!" Yuta yelled.

"Oh, I _will_! Just wait!" Tsujiai screamed.

"Um... Are you done yet...?" Maya asked impatiently.

"HA! That's what you've been saying all this time! 'Just wait!' I'm tired of waiting, ya know? Now it's time to show you my powers!" Yuta said, ignoring Maya's words.

"Oh really? I'm so scared!" Tsujiai acted like he was scared.

"Hello...?? I'm waiting here..." Maya tried to talk to them.

"You better are, 'Roki-chan!" Yuta, again, ignored Maya.

"Oh yeah? Now show me what you've got!"

"This..."

"STOP THIS INSTANT AND JUST TELL ME YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH US OR NOT!!!!!!!" Maya exclaimed. Finally, the two stopped. "Hhh... Can you actually stop fighting like that? As your chilhood friends, I feel kinda embarrassed, you know."

"Gomen,"Yuta and Tsujiai chorused.

"Just for this time, okay? Don't you feel bad or anything to Nina-chan? I mean, she invited you to her beach and you don't seem to show any respects for that!"

"Uh... May I ask you a question?" Yuta said.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call Sakura and Tateishi with '-chan'? Now I don't feel special anymore."

"Well, I mean, we're friends now, right?" Maya replied.

"But I don't feel special as your childhood friend now, Maya-chan!"

"Fine. I'll all you Yun-chan, okay? Satisfied now?"

"Yes! Arigatou Maya-chan!" Yuta smiled.

_'Oh, his 'child-mode' is on,'_ Tsujiai thought, felt annoyed. Suddenly something from his bag rang. It sounded like... _'My computer?__ What's going on?' _So he took out his computer. "Grandma?" he whispered. [A/N: Yes, grandMA, not grandPA...]

"Yes, it's me! Listen, Hiroki, it's the first time your computer rings, right? That means a holy stone is near you right now. Go, boy! You have to find it before that Kirishima boy does! He's always been so annoying, like when he just fought with you!" Grandma said.

"W-wait a minute! How did you know my computer rang? And how did you know that Yuta and I just fought??" Tsujiai asked.

"Um... well... that..."

"GRANDMA! You've been spying on me again, haven't you??"

"Um... Well... Good luck, Hiroki!" and with that, she vanished.

"Hhh...! Grandma...!" he murmured. _'But, hey!'_ he thought _'If I find the stone first, Maya-chan will be proud of me! Of course! All I have to do now is find the stone before Yuta realized it! Haha, Yuta, you'll be sorry...'_

**".."..".."**

That was it! Gomen, it was kinda short. Most of of the reviewers said they want Yuta x Maya, but I haven't decided yet... Anyway, the next chapter, who's gonna find the stone first??

**Ayumi Uchiha**: Hmm... I'll try

**Maniac witchies**: Nina x Tsujiai, eh...? Probably I will make it...

**IorI kAstEr**: I did :) It was nice! Sorry I didn't review, my computer is 'acting weird'... But as soon as it gets fixed, I will!

Also arigatou to **psychedelic Aya**, **Milky Neon**, **Miriae**, and **Dazze**! :)


	5. Red Stone

Finally updated -.-;; Gomen for the long update...

**Disclaimer**: UM is not mine...

[**Ultra Maniac**] [**Changes**] [**Chapter Five**] [**Red Stone**]

"Eehh...? Where did Tsujiai-kun go?" Ayu asked when they were about to play volleyball.

"Right... After the fight with Yun-chan he suddenly disappeared..." Maya replied.

"Huh! Of course it's because he's afraid I'm going to beat him up! So he ran away!" Yuta, arrogantly, answered.

"Yun-chan, you know Hiroki-chan isn't _that_ kind of person," Maya, turned around to Yuta, said. "Let's go find Hiroki-chan then."

"Okay," Kaji, Nina, and Ayu nodded in agreement.

"Huh. Hiroki this, Hiroki that..." Yuta mumbled as he followed Maya to find Tsujiai.

Meanwhile, Tsujiai was searching for the stone. "According to my computer, the stone should be near here..." he murmured. _'I wonder how the stone looks... It should be very beautiful!'_

"Ne, Maya-chan, I think I saw someone there..."

_'Huh?What?  Yuta's voice? I must be dreaming...!'_

"Could it be Hiroki-chan...?"

_'Argh!__ Maya's with him! Now what do I do??'_

"Let's go check..."

_'No! No! Go somewhere else, play volleyball or whatever!!!'_

"Yun-chan... Up there!"

_'Eh? What??'_

"Oh my God! It's the red stone!"

_'Oh crap! He noticed it!'_

"Get it, Yun-chan!"

_'Not if I get it first!'_

And with that, Tsujiai quickly took his skateboard and flew with it, while Yuta was still transforming. "Outta my way, loser!"

"What the...?!? Hiroki!!!" Yuta, surprised, took his bicycle out [A/N: Nani?!? Bicycle..?!? Gomen, I couldn't think of something nicer -.-;;] and quickly rode it.

"Cih! Get out of my way, Kuso Yuta!!" Tsujiai exclaimed.

"No way!"

"I noticed it first!"

"Yea, but I'll get it first!"

"You just want to show off in front of Maya-chan don't you?!"

"And you don't?"

"Ugh!"

"Guys... I think the stone is getting away...!" Maya said.

"See what you did, baka?!" Yuta turned to Tsujiai.

"Whatever! I'm taking it!"

But suddenly, Yuta was in front of Tsujiai, and the stone was on his hand. Everything happened too fast, Tsujiai just couldn't believe it. "Yuta... Got it..." he whispered in disappointment.

"Yatta! I got it! I was great, ne, Maya-chan? Eh? Maya-chan??" But Maya wasn't listening to Yuta. He walked fast to Tsujiai, who was already on the ground and stared blankly at the sea.

"Yuta got it first... Yuta got it..." Tsujiai kept saying.

"Hiroki-chan? Hiroki-chan? Are you okay?"

"Maya-chan..." Tsujiai whispered. "I... I..."

"Ooooi! What are you guys doing?" Kaji ran towards Maya and Tsujiai, followed by Ayu and Nina behind him.

"And... Why are your clothes... Weird?" Nina asked. Kaji, realized something must have happened, said,

"Errr... Well, finally we found Tsujiai, now let's go play volleyball...!"

"Oh, right!"

"Umm... Well, then you guys go first. Me and Hiroki gotta change first," Yuta said. Kaji, Nina, and Ayu nodded, then walked slowly towards the cottage.

"Okay... What did you wanna say, Hiroki-chan?" Maya asked.

"N-nothing... Nothing important, really. Errr, well, shouldn't we go back to the cottage?"

"Yea..." Yuta said. "I'm going there." And he left Tsujiai and Maya alone.

There was a pause. A long pause.

"Ne, Hiroki-chan..." Maya finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm o—"

"No, I mean, about the stone. You've been trying to find it for a several months now, right? And now..." she paused. "And now, Yun-chan took it... Aren't you hurt?"

"Me? Nah! Tsujiai Hiroki never hurt like that!" Tsujiai, tried to force a smile, stood up.

"But, Hiroki-chan..." Maya whispered. "About that... That case..."

Tsujiai's eyes widened. He glared angrily at Maya, who just cursed herself for saying it. "Don't you... Ever..." Tsujiai placed his hands on Maya's shoulder, and screamed madly. "Ever... Say about that... Again..."

"I... I got it...!" Maya's voice trembled.

Tsujiai, realized what he had just done, apologized, "Ahh! G-gomen ne, Maya-chan..."

"N-no! I was the one started talking about that..."

Tsujiai smiled and helped Maya to stand up.

_'Ah... That case...'_ he thought sadly. _'I can never forget that...'_

And with that, he and Maya walked slowly, holding hands, to the cottage.

[**To be Continued**]

OMG!! o.O;; Case? What case? And what does our lovely Tsujiai have to do with it?!? [I actually hadn't planned for this o.O;;] Short, but... Plz review! :)

**Miriae**: Okay... they did their usual 'fight'... -.-;;

**IorI**** kAstEr**: Arigatou for reviewing! And noooo! Of course you're not stupid! You reviewed, right? :P

**Milky Neon**: Seems like everyone is more interested in Maya x Yuta and Nina x Tsujiai, ne? :)

**xXsUgRcrAzEXx**: Yay! You updated! :)

Also thanks to: **Maniac witchies** and **psychedelicaya** :) You guys ROCK!


	6. Gray Stone?

Actually, I was thinking to quit writing this story... (wait! I'm not finished yet!! Don't kill me now!!) But then I changed my mind, coz a friend of mine, who's a reader of this fic too, told me not to... So, well, now here's chap 6!! :D

Oh yeah, **HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA-SAN**!! :D

**Disclaimer**: UM is not mine... though I really wish to own Tsujiai... _-sighs-_

(**Ultra Maniac**) (**Changes**) (**Chapter Six**) (**Gray Stone?**)

It was 7 pm that time, and dinner was ready. Tsujiai was about to sit down on his bed when Nina's voice yelled, "Dinner, everyone!" He stood up again, did some stretching stuff, then walked out of his room.

"Konbanwa," greeted Nina and Maya in unison.

"Konbanwa minna," he replied, and sat on a chair between Nina and Maya, though at first he didn't notice that.

"Wow! Looks delicious," Yuta, who just came to the dining room, said, and took a seat beside Maya.

"Thank you!" Maya, Ayu, and Nina said.

Since everyone was there, they all began to eat. "Itadakimasu!"

"M-mm! This spaghetti is really delicious," Tsujiai complimented.

"You know, Nina made that," Ayu blinked an eye at her best friend, while Nina responded it by a what-are-you-talking-about look at her with a blush on her face. Ayu just giggled.

"Oh. Really tastes great, Sakura," Tsujiai smiled, which made Nina's face even redder.

"Oh... Thanks..."

_'What!! That Tsujiai... He didn't even notice Nina's response? Kami-sama, pairing them up would be harder than I thought...'_ Ayu shook her head.

"Tateishi, can you pass me the salt please?" Kaji asked politely.

"Ah... hai," Ayu replied and handed him the salt. Accidentally, their hands met. Startled, Ayu let go of the salt. Fortunately, Kaji took it before it reached the floor. "Go... Gomen..." she said softly with a hint of a blush on her face.

"Iie. It's okay," Kaji answered. Both fell silent.

**-----------o0o-----------**

Tsujiai, who was room mated with Kaji and Yuta, wasn't able to sleep. _'Maya-chan... Why did you remind me about that again? I've almost forgotten it...'_ He hid himself under the blanket, but kept thinking, _'If only that didn't happen... If only Yuta didn't push me to... If only—'_

"RING! RING!"

_'Wha... I know this sound! It's... It's the signal from the holy stone!'_ Tsujiai quickly jumped off the bed, but tried not to make any sound so Yuta wouldn't wake up.

He took his computer and turned it on. His grandma's picture was shown on the monitor.

"Obaa-chan (A/N: Means: Grandma)..." he whispered.

"You're one lucky kid! One of the holy stone's near you now!"

"But... Two on one day? Isn't that too many?"

"Like I said, you're lucky! Hurry up and get it! You don't want that Kirishima-boy beat you again, do you??"

"Fine! I'll go!"

"Good boy!" his grandma said.

Tsujiai raised an eyebrow. "Stop saying that, I feel like I'm a dog."

"Err... Well... Just, go!"

"All right, all right!"

Tsujiai transformed into a witch and opened the door carefully.

"Oooooii... Hiiiroookii... Where are you gooooing?" the half-sleeping Yuta asked.

"Errr... Ehh... I've gotta go to the bathroom," he answered quickly, tried not to sound unusual.

"Oooohhh... I understaaand... Huaahhhmmm..." With that, Yuta fell asleep.

"Phew," Tsujiai murmured, and ran to wherever the holy stone was.

"Okay... It's not far from here... I have to turn left at that corner..." he mumbled to himself._ 'It should be around here!' _he thought when he found himself at a large field, with a big tree in the middle of it. _'Okay, where is it? Where is it?'_ he walked slowly and kept looking.

Then he finally found a ball-like thing lying under the tree. It was gray. _'Gray? I've never known there's a gray stone?' _he asked without a sound. _'But what the heck!__ It's mine!!'_

**-----------o0o-----------**

"Maya-chaaaaan... I looooveeee you..." Yuta mumbled in his sleep. "Nooo... Don't go with Hiroki... I'm here... Maya-chaaaan..."

He sat up, not really awake yet. "Hiroki isn't here... Oh yeah... He went to the bathroom..." he fell asleep again. "Maya-chaaaan..."

A second later, he sat up again, but now was completely awake. _'What the heck!! What's he gonna do in the bathroom in his witch-uniform?? Crap! There must be another holy stone!!'_

**-----------o0o-----------**

_'Why isn't this thing shining?? Weird... Not like the red stone that damn Yuta got...'_ Tsujiai knocked it. _'Oooi...'_ He turned on his computer and said, "Connect me to Obaa-chan."

"Hai, just wait a moment," the computer replied.

A face of his grandma appeared. "Shoot! I didn't have time to run!" she said, but then realized that Tsujiai was calling her. "Eh... Hello 'Roki..."

"'Hello 'Roki'?!? Is that all you need to say? Is this thing really is a holy stone?!?"

"Eh... Actually... About that... I just found a technical problem..."

"Technical problem?!? Oh, 'Baa-chan!" Tsujiai shook his head.

"Eh... Gomen, gomen Hiroki!"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I can't blame you for this..." _'Although I actually should,_' he added in his own mind.

"Well... Since you forgive me... Ja ne! I have work to do!" With that, she disappeared.

Tsujiai sighed. _'One false hope... Gray stone... Eh.'_

"Ah-HAH! So you're here!!" suddenly, a voice Tsujiai had hated his own life said. _'Oh, why is here now? Kami-sama, do you hate me that much?'_

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you want, Yuta-_kuso_-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!" he responded angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the stars," Tsujiai answered randomly.

"I know you're lying! Now where's that holy stone??"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie! Now tell me!!"

"I really don't know!!" _'...but even if I do, I wouldn't tell you anyway.'_

"Huh! Whatever! If you're not telling me (_'why should I?'_), then I'm gonna search for it, even if it takes forever!!" Yuta looked at Tsujiai. "I'm not gonna give up!" After saying that, he began searching for it.

_'Feh.__ Just search for it for the rest of your life,' _Tsujiai thought as he stood up and left.

"Eh? Why are you leaving me? Aren't you gonna compete with me?"

"I'll look dumb if I am," he replied. "See ya in the morning."

**-----------o0o-----------**

"Minna! Breakfast!" Ayu exclaimed. Tsujiai woke up and yawned. _'So, it's morning.' _"Kaji! Oi, Kaji! Wake up! Breakfast!" Tsujiai woke Kaji up.

"Five minutes again mom..." he mumbled.

"KAJI WAKE UP!!" Tsujiai exclaimed.

"I told you mom, five more minutes!"

"Oh my... Guess I have to do this." Tsujiai shook his head. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Tsujiai-kun!" Nina greeted.

"Ohayou," he replied. "Can I take this glass, please?"

"Sure."

Tsujiai went to the bathroom and put some water into the glass, then went back.

"Kaji, wake up..." he poured the water on Kaji's face.

"Mom! I told you not to use this to wake me up again!!" Kaji said, but still asleep.

"How can I wake him up..." he mumbled. Suddenly he got an idea. Tsujiai whispered to Kaji's ear, "Kaji-kun... Tateishi's waiting for you..."

"What!! J-just a second, Tateishi! I have to change my clothes and..."

Instantly, he felt dumb when he saw Tsujiai laughing on the floor.

"Curse you," he said, embarrassed.

"Ahahahahaha!! Y-you have too see yourself!! Ahahaha!! It was so funny!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Quit laughing," Kaji flushed.

"Ahahahah... Okay... Okay... Sorry... Ahahahahah..." After half a minute, Tsujiai finally stopped laughing. "Anyway, let's go to breakfast."

"Yeah," Kaji answered.

"Ohayou minna," greeted Kaji and Tsujiai as they arrived the dining room.

"Ohayou," replied the girls.

"Eh? Where's Yuta?" Tsujiai asked.

"You mean he's not upstairs?" Maya said. Both Tsujiai and Kaji shook their heads.

"Weird. He's not here either. Where could he—"

"O... Ha... You..." suddenly, the boy they were talking about appeared.

"Eh? Yun-chan? Where've you been? You look... Miserable..." Maya asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Yuta mumbled. "Thanks to _someone_ here," he looked angrily at Tsujiai. "Because of him... I... I..."

"Hey. Don't look at me like that. I did nothing!" Tsujiai defended himself.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked again.

"I'll tell you the story later, Maya-chan. It's so funny," Tsujiai smiled. Yuta's eyes were wide-opened, and he covered Tsujiai's mouth with his hands at an instant.

"Don't... You... Ever..." he whispered. "Tell that... To Maya-chan..."

"Hey, mind your own business," Tsujiai said in response. "Now, let's eat!"

'I'll get you next time, Hiroki,' Yuta thought in anger. 'Just like that case.'

(**To Be Continued...**)

So? How was it? I couldn't believe I finally updated ;)

**Maniac witchies**: Eeh? Suspens suck? Just wait til the end of the story ;)

**psychedelic**** aya**: we shall all curse homework together!! _-MUAHAHAHAHAHA-_

**Milky Neon**: Nope, I just mentioned it!

**snow-maiden13**: I updated! :D

also huge thanks to: **Xin-niX** (nice nickname you have there :D), **Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**, **Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover**, **wOdAiReN**, and everyone else who read this fic! :D You guys rule!!


End file.
